Perenella-Goddess of the Wild
by dragonsaresuperaewsome
Summary: Nico was confused and surprised that Percy Jackson wanted him to come along. Especially after he had tried to kill him. He was even more surprised when they saw the God of the Wild pass on his duties to his daughter and then fade away. So imagine his face when this new Goddess became his new best friend. Perhaps, over time, even more?


Stumbling and slipping on the mud, we clambered down the ravine into the crystal caverns. Gazing in awe at our surroundings, we didn't notice a slim, redheaded girl watching us from an entrance to a cave. It was I who noticed her presence first. Rigidly I unsheathed my stygian iron sword. Following my example the rest of my friends pulled out their weapons and we stood back to back, protecting Rachel and Grover in the middle. Cautiously, with her hands held up in surrender, the girl stepped forwards.

Her red hair flowed to her waist, her grass green eyes sparkled with warmth and life. Glancing at my friends, we all lowered our weapons yet did not put them away. This girl appeared no older than me yet she had the aura of a goddess. Smiling softly, her bare feet left soft footsteps in the earth. Expectantly we stared at her. "Are you Grover Underwood?" her voice was soft yet had an unknown quality, almost as if she could become feral in a heartbeat. Shocked, Grover stumbled forwards nervously and nodded his head. She smiled again. "Good. He has been waiting for you." Whimpering with excitement, Grover dashed after the girl without a second glance.

Following quickly, we tried to keep up with Grover's hurried footsteps as he dashed in and out of the light that refracted off of the multicoloured crystals. Waving around these crystals, huge exotic flowers grew and bloomed. The further we walked the stronger I felt. My energy returned to me and I felt full of life. The dirt beneath my feet turned to spongy moss and I could smell wisps of summer floating on the breeze that rushed around me. "Percy," I turned to see Annabeth staring anxiously at our leader. "Do you think it could be…" she trailed off hesitantly because we didn't have to think, we knew. Finally rounding a corner we stopped in awe at what we saw.

Orange and purple berries twisted themselves around the hanging crystals. The ceiling of the cavern seemed to stretch on forever, sparkling with stars. In the middle of the cave stood a proud gilded wood bed shaped like a curly U, decorated with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it yet these animals should not have been alive. Picking berries with its trunk, a woolly mammoth eyed us curiously; a dodo bird was hopping about a sabre tooth tiger lay on the floor like a very deadly throw rug. And on the bed lay an old satyr, watching us as we edged closer. His eyes were the opposite of the girls; hers grass green and his sky blue. We could tell he was old as his curly hair was white and the goatee was frosted with gray. Huge, curved horns, like a gazelles, protruded form beneath his white hair.

In awe, Grover knelt. "Lord Pan!" Hurriedly we all bent to do the same. Hearing a faint giggle, I looked up to see the girl smiling amusedly at us as she stroked the tiger's fur. Smiling kindly, Pan said, "Grover, the bravest of my satyrs, I have waited a long time for you." As Grover apologised and continued his conversation, I was distracted by the sight of the girl. I could not deny that she was beautiful as she was, yet her face was now etched with sorrow and tears welled in her eyes. "No!" Grover's panicked shout drew back my concentration. Turning back I could see Pan flickering slightly and Grover looked crushed. "Yes Grover, I am afraid there is nothing that I can do for this world anymore but there is another," at this our interest was peeked and we stared avidly at him as he chuckled weakly, "I can no longer protect the Wild yet my daughter can. She has all of my powers and when I fade she will become Goddess of the Wild. And, I will need _you_, Grover Underwood, to help her restore the earth to its former glory."

At this point Grover was sobbing his eyes out at the thought of the god dying yet in happiness that there was a chance to help make a difference. Beckoning with his hands slightly, Pan turned to the girl who had led us here. Gobsmacked, I watched as tears flowed freely down her face as she kissed her fathers forehead and he murmured something in her ear. Choked laughter escaped her before a brilliant light escaped form Pan's chest and into his daughters. Shielding our eyes we looked up to see that Pan had disappeared yet the girl stood straighter than before. A dark green chemise clung to her as did tight brown trousers. Over her shoulder hung an old fashioned medical bag and a set of reed pipes. Turning back to us she smiled hesitantly, her face still sad. "Thank you for finding my father. He has been waiting a long time for the day in which he can pass on peacefully knowing that there is someone to protect the wild. Although you willingly followed me here we have not yet introduced ourselves. My name is Perenella, Goddess of the Wild."

Standing up slowly, I studied her face as everyone introduced themselves. Her face was kind yet sharp; her eyes warm yet fierce as if she would guard what was hers until her dying breath. Slowly her piercing eyes bored into mine. "I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." I waited for the customary look of disgust or suspicion but all I got was kind-hearted look instead. She listened with rapt attention as Percy and Annabeth told of the story of camp. Throughout it her facial expressions varied from compassion to near the end where her eyes got a wild look to them.

Smiling secretively she stood, "Well that was a thrilling tale. Now I suggest you all stand quite close together. Your camp is on Long Island isn't it?" Nodding our confirmation, we huddled in the middle of the cave. Standing next to Perenella I could smell freshly cut grass and a mirage of other things that reminded me of the few pockets of untouched nature that I had witnessed. Jerking out of my gaze, I realised that we were now stood on a huge plant that was slowly closing around us. Even when we were completely sealed inside, I could still see everyone as the plant threw a fain glow everywhere.

Dazed, we all stumbled out of the plant only to find ourselves held at sword-point by our fellow campers. As we were dragged away, still with a sword at my neck, I heard Perenella yell furiously. A sudden shrieking made me turn around. The camper who had held me was now struggling to free herself from the vines that were threatening to squeeze her to death. Looking around, I could see that those who hadn't been trapped were backing away slowly in fear. Turning back to Perenella, I bowed and said, "My Lady, please release our friends and fellow campers. No harm was meant but unfortunately we have had to be very cautious lately with the imminent danger that has been threatened." Looking up, I could see that she had calmed a lot and now seemed quite embarrasses if her blush was anything to go by. Ducking her head sheepishly, I remembered that she was only my age and she had no idea how to react. Sidling up close to her, I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. All you need to do is tell them who you are and why you are here. The Council of Cloven Elders probably won't believe you so you might have to show them what you can do, but everything will be fine. I promise."

Standing back, I watched as she lifted her head and rolled back her shoulders to stare at Chiron and the other campers. "My name is Perenella, daughter of Pan," at this the numerous satyrs and dryads started jumping for joy, some literally. "Unfortunately, my father has faded from this world realising that there is nothing that he can do for it. But he is not leaving you alone and with no help. He has given me the task of restoring the wild places and to take his place on Olympus." Smiling I watched as Chiron bowed and the rest of camp followed. "All Hail Perenella, Goddess of the Wild." Chiron bellowed for the camp to hear. Nervous clip-clopping could be heard as Silenus of the Council of Cloven Elders ran forwards and shouted, "Preposterous! Sacrilege! The Great God Pan would never desert us! You just wish to upturn what we have done all these years. You are _not_ the daughter of Pan and _certainly_ not the Goddess of the Wild!"

Annabeth had to hold Grover back from pulverising Silenus with his reed pipes and I wasn't faring much better.


End file.
